The present invention relates to a jetted laundry/utility/kitchen sink and, more particularly, to a jetted sink for use in laundry, general utility, and in kitchen applications in which a pump-assisted water circulation pattern or patterns is optionally available to assist the user.
Various types of jetted bath tubs and spas have achieved wide-spread application in residential and commercial markets. In general, a water recirculation system is used to remove water from the tub and direct that water to the intake of a motor-driven pump where the water is pressurized and returned to the interior of the tub through one or more water jets. The water jets are often steerable and, in some case, can be controlled to form multiple sub-jets to provide various effects, including therapeutic benefits.
Conventional laundry/utility sinks as used in residential applications are filled with water and a cleaning agent (e.g., detergent or soap) and used to wash clothing items that are not suitable for machine washing or to pre-wash items prior to placement in a washing machine. In a similar manner, conventional kitchen sinks as used in residential applications merely provide a basin or reservoir that can be filled with water and a cleaning agent by the user to clean tableware, dishes, cups, and glassware, etc. or pre-rinse items prior to placement in a dishwasher. In all cases, the user must, if desired, manually agitate the retained water to assist the cleaning effect.
While conventional residential laundry/utility sinks and kitchen sinks adequately serve the needs of the user, the effectiveness of these sinks could be greatly enhanced if a sustained flow pattern could be established in the basin to assist in the cleaning function. In the context of a laundry/utility sink, the ability to create a sustained flow pattern within a laundry/utility sink would increase cleaning effectiveness for delicate clothing items that normally should not be subject to machine washing cycles. In the context of a kitchen sink, the ability to create a sustained flow pattern in the water filled basin would increase cleaning effectiveness for tableware, dishes, cups, and glassware, etc. and may decrease the need for a dishwasher. In most cases, a flow pattern that can be described as a gentle flow would be preferred, although, in some cases, a more agitated or turbulent flow pattern may also be desirable.